Ninjas Don't Smile
by p13600d
Summary: Heartbroken for the last time, Naruto starts to take ninja training seriously. New look and new attitude for the blonde! I know it's been done before but I just wanted to try it out :). Pairing is still being decided and NO HAREM! Reviews and PMs are welcome :).
1. Chapter 1: No more smiling for the clown

**CHAPTER 1- No more smiling for the clown**

"BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!," yelled an annoyed pink haired girl.

Her victim was none other than the class clown, Naruto Uzumaki. As she yelled each word she would slam her fist into the poor boy's skull.

"I WILL NEVER DATE YOU! EVER!"

Still hitting the blonde on every word.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK..." She grabbed his bleeding head, "SKULL!" and slammed his head into the corner of her desk.

The young man laid on the floor of the classroom as blood flowed out of his fresh wounds. All the other students were too stunned to move, let alone help the poor boy. Satisified with her work, Sakura sat back down next to her precious Uchiha.

Silence filled the room for the next few seconds while everyone tried to process what just occured. Then the door opened to reveal Iruka.

"GOOD MORNING CLA...Naruto? NARUTO!? WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! SOMEONE GET A MEDIC!"

Sakura shifted in her seat, knowing she was in trouble.

A few minutes later a medic appeared but not the medic Iruka was expecting. She had long brown hair, dark red markings on her face, and was followed by three dogs. One of the dogs had a stretcher mounted on his back.

"I came as fast as I could, how bad is it Iruka?" she asked.

"Bad. He has swelling and has lost a lot of blood."

Gently picking the blonde up, he placed him on the stretcher and strapped him down.

"Hana, I thought you were a vet," the scarred teacher said.

Looking at the man for a brief second before continuing to stabilize the young troublemaker, she replied, "I am by trade but as a ninja I'm trained to be a medic."

"Enjo take Naruto back to our house. Jun and Katsu, guard Enjo...NOW GO! I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN!"

With their orders, the three dogs took off toward their house.

Kiba was frustrated that his home was turned into a hospital and decided to voice his opinion.

"NEE-SAN! WHY IS THE DOBE GOING TO OUR HOUSE? TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Hana looked at her younger brother then turned back to Iruka. "Find out what happened and report to the Hokage. If no one says anything..."

Before she could finish, Ino shouted, "IT WAS FOREHEAD! SHE POUNDED HIS HEAD AND THEN SLAMMED IT ON THE CORNER OF HER TABLE ALL BECAUSE HE ASKED HER OUT!"

Sakura at this point was in tears.

Iruka looked behind him to see Sakura crying. With a sigh he knelt down. "Sakura, is that true?" She gave him a slight nod. The scarred man sighed again. "Come on Sakura...let's talk to the Hokage."

Hana was speechless, but she snapped out of her shock, and rushed out of the room to aid the young man.

* * *

_**7 hours later at the Inuzuka house**_

Tsume, the clan leader, was looking at the bandaged blonde in the guest room bed. "You know he looks just like his father," she said to her daughter.

Hana was in Naruto's room changing his bandages. "I don't know... I say he looks more like the red-haired woman that was always around him," she responded.

Tsume laughed, "Hahaha! Oh pup, you have a lot to learn. His face shape might be hers, but everything else is him."

The medic tied the bandages off. "Even his attitude?"

Her mother smiled at her. "That goofy, idiot prankster we know is just a facade. I've seen him get serious before, and he has the same eyes as **him**."

Hana stood up and walked over to her mother. "Kaa-san, why did you volunteer to watch him? I know he is just a kid but you were the first one to watch him."

The den mother looked at her daughter with pain in her eyes. "I've always viewed Minato as my brother. So that makes Naruto my nephew...in my eyes anyway. Hehehe."

They bothed turned to the blonde and smiled. Until a scruffy old voice broke the silence.

"Hana-chan, how is my honorary grandchild doing?"

Jumping a bit she turned to bow to her Hokage, answering, "He is stable Hokage-sama. He should be awake in a few days."

He smiled. "Glad to hear Naruto-kun is going to be ok."

She looked at her leader before asking, "Hokage-sama, what happened to the pink-haired girl, the one that did this to Naruto?"

The old man sighed. "I leave her fate to Naruto-kun."

Tsume was pissed and raised her voice. "WHAT!? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PUNISH HER!? YOU KNOW NARUTO IS GOING TO LET HER OFF THE HOOK!"

Sarutobi looked at Tsume with a smile, "Oh really? Naruto, what do you think her punish should be?"

Both women looked shocked and quickly looked at Naruto. He was sitting up with a stern look on his face.

_'Those eyes...just like Minato-kun!'_

"Make her exams ten times harder. Not just the written ones, but the physical ones too... If she wants her precious Sasuke-kun, then she will have to earn the right!" he declared in a rough voice.

The old Hokage laughed.

"Jiji?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"In my room behind the class photo is my life savings. Will you please go get me some proper ninja clothes and a sword?"

The Hokage was taken aback. "Wouldn't you want to come with me?"

Naruto looked at his honorary grandfather. "I would but the shops would pull a fast one even if you're there. I don't want any trouble, but if you don't want to do it, I understand."

With a smile the old man responded, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'll take care of it."

Saying his goodbyes, the Hokage walked out of the room.

The blonde turned to the dog ninjas. "I'm sorry, Tsume-sama, Hana-san, for the trouble I caused."

He stood up and started to reach for his jacket.

"NO!" yelled Tsume as she sat him back on the bed. "You are still injuried. Please stay and rest, and if Hana sees you fit tomorrow, then you may leave."

Naruto looked at the clan leader than sighed. "Alright, If you say so, Oba-chan" The shocked look on her face brought a smile to his. "Just because my eyes are shut doesn't mean that I'm asleep."

"H-How much did you hear?" she asked him.

Pulling the covers over him and closing his eyes he replied, "Everything."

* * *

_**Konoha Market**_

Iruka was on his way to Naruto's favorite ramen stand when he saw the Hokage walking down the street with bags in his hands. Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked over to the village leader.

"Hokage-sama, do you need some help?"

The old man looked to his right and saw Naruto's homeroom teacher.

"Ah yes, I was about to deliever these to Naruto-kun's apartment."

Looking into one of the bags, Iruka saw clothes with no orange.

"Gifts for Naruto?"

Sarutobi laughed. "No. Naruto spent his life savings on this. He woke up about an hour ago and asked me to go shopping for him. Oddly enough, he asked for 'proper ninja clothes'."

"Naruto not wearing orange? I don't believe..."

"Believe it Iruka. After what happened today, the old Naruto is gone."

Looking at the old man, Iruka asked, "What is going to happen to Sakura?"

The Hokage laughed again. "That's the best part! Naruto chose her punishment. She is going to have Jonin-level written tests and Chunin-level physical exams."

"WHAT!? BUT THAT WILL MAKE IT NEXT TO IMPOSSIBLE FOR HER TO PASS!"

Sarutobi stopped walking and got serious. "Exactly, Iruka... What she did was uncalled for, but instead of denying her a chance to be a ninja, Naruto is just making it rather difficult. All he did was ask her out to lunch, and she assaulted him. Technically, I could have her executed for causing harm to a ninja in training."

Iruka looked horrified.

"Ninja life isn't a game. When they sign that waiver to be trained at the academy, they basically said, 'We are not children, but future soldiers'."

The scarred man nodded.

"Naruto is still being fair. She can still be a ninja, but she has to work for it instead of breezing by the tests with her high IQ."

Iruka nodded again and the two continued their trek to Naruto's home.

* * *

_**Naruto's apartment**_

Iruka set the bags on the table in the living room while the Hokage walked over to Naruto's bed. He looked at the class photo and sighed when he saw the heart around Sakura. Moving the picture, Sarutobi placed the remaining money in the hole before replacing the picture.

The old man turned around to see Iruka placing the folded clothes neatly on the table.

"I will miss the orange-clad knucklehead, Hokage-sama, but at least now it will be hard to spot him in any terrain."

On the table was several sets of desert, mountain, forest, swamp, and snow ninja clothes. They weren't camo but the coloring was made for specific environments. Once all the clothes were out of the bags, Iruka turned to the Hokage and saw him placing scrolls on Naruto's bed.

"Hokage-sama, what are those?"

Sarutobi sighed. "Naruto's legacy..."

* * *

_**Naruto's room- Inuzuka house 6:30 pm**_

"DINNER! COME AND GET IT, PUPS!" yelled the den mother.

A few minutes later Hana, her three dogs, Kiba, and Akamaru sat at the table.

"Where's Naruto?" asked Tsume but she only received shrugs as an answer.

She stood up and walked upstairs to Naruto's room. Upon entering, she saw Naruto had a stern face while staring at a picture of Sakura.

Before she could speak, he asked, "She hates me because of the fox...right, Oba-chan?"

Surprise was written on the clan leader's face. "How did you know of the fox Naruto?"

He looked up with sadness in his ocean-colored eyes.

"My birthday is October tenth, people refer to me as a demon, and...he spoke to me."

Fear crossed Tsume's eyes as she got closer to Naruto and sat on the bed. "I-It spoke...to you?"

The blonde nodded.

Not many things could scare the den mother but the fox was one of them.

"I'll leave if you want Tsume-sama. I don't want to scare or harm your family."

Snapping out of her daze, she looked at the teen in front of her. "You are not leaving 'til Hana says you're ok. Now tomorrow, we will talk to the Hokage about the fox. No more talk about leaving early, and no more talk about the fox...that is FINAL!" The last word was said with the big head jutsu.

Naruto shrunk back into his shirt nodding.

"Now, I called for dinner and that means EVERYONE is suppose to be at the table."

The blonde gulped.

Five minutes later, Tsume entered the dining room carrying Naruto like a mother dog does her puppy. She actually grabbed the back of his shirt and held him in the air until he was over a chair, then dropped him. The sight made Kiba laugh loudly until Hana slapped the back of his head.

Sitting back down the clan head smiled. "Now we can eat."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

**CHAPTER 2- A New Start**

* * *

**author's note:** _Hey guys and gals! I'm glad that people are enjoying my story. Just wanted to let everyone know that I am in college so this story will be slow to produce chapters. It was a slow few days so I was able to post a few chapters :). ALSO I promised a lot of my old readers that my Naruto x Tenten story, Naruto X Tenten Forging Hearts, that I would rewrite and produce new chapters. This story is something that I have been messing with on paper for about a week or two and truth be told, I'm not use to a serious Naruto. I always believed comedy has it's place in everyday life EVEN on the battlefield. There will be comedy in this and yes the old Naruto will pop up every now and then. As for who Naruto would be paired with...I don't know. A friend of mine, **kitsunescythe**, has been editing my horrible grammar. You guys should check out her stories sometime, especially the Jiraiya in Hyrule , **kitsunescythe** thinks he should be paired with Hinata and I'm fine with that but I want to know, THROUGH PMs PLEASE, what you guys think. Do note, I don't think Naruto can romance an adult so that leaves all the adults out. I got a PM about if I will add lemons, well I doubt that. Everyone has a perverted side...yes everyone does, but I'm not sure if I can write a lemon to the liking of the reader. Oh and no YAOI or HAREMS! I hope you guys like this chapter and I am sorry if it feels slow but good things happen to those who wait :)._

* * *

_**Hokage Tower**_

***knock knock knock***

The old man behind a wooden desk looked up from his paperwork. "Enter," he said with a scruffy but commanding voice.

The office door open to reveal Tsume leading a bandaged Naruto.

"Ah, Tsume-san, Naruto-kun! Good morning! It is so good to see you up and about my boy."

While Sarutobi and Tsume were smiling, the opposite could be said about Naruto. Instantly, the old man caught this.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

The den mother felt bad for the blonde and decided to speak for him. "Lord Hokage...Naruto knows of the fox."

Surprise crossed the old man's face as he looked at her. "How?" was all he could say.

With a heavy sigh, Tsume continued. "He told me last night that the fox spoke to him. I imagine it all happened after the event."

Sarutobi looked at the boy and received a sad nod. The old man leaned back in his chair while holding his pipe. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. "Are you mad, Naruto?"

The boy shook his head.

"Do you want answers?"

Naruto looked at his 'grandfather' with curiosity burning in his eyes. Shortyly before he spoke, the flames died down. "I would like answers, Jiji, but I know that I won't receive them."

Both adults were shocked by his conclusion.

The boy continued, "There is a reason, and it has to do with village safety. And because of that, it is marked as an S or SS rank secret."

Again both adults and the hidden ANBU were flabbergasted.

The old Hokage snapped out of his daze and smiled. "Correct my boy. I'm glad you understand."

Naruto responded with a simple nod.

"Now, Naruto-kun, are you fit to return to the academy?"

The blonde nodded.

"Well, knowing Iruka, he didn't start 'til 30 minutes ago. Why don't you get cleaned up and go to school?"

Naruto bowed. "Thank you, Jiji."

The Hokage smiled and nodded, Then, looking away from Naruto, he called, "CAT!" A cat masked ANBU with long purple hair appeared. "Take Naruto-kun home then take him to the academy," the old village leader commanded.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the ANBU saluted.

The ANBU agent picked Naruto up and vanished. Once they were gone, the Hokage looked at Tsume.

"So...you want to talk about Naruto, I assume?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

* * *

_**Konoha Ninja Academy**_

"Great Job, class, on the Shuriken exercises," beamed the scarred teacher. "Now we are going to learn some his―"

The teacher was interrupted by the door opening.

"Naruto?" asked Iruka.

The name got everyone's attention except Sasuke's. Naruto entered and closed the door behind him.

Everyone looked surprised to see Naruto walking around, let alone not wearing any orange. He wore black ninja sandals, forest-green pants, a black long-sleeved shirt, and a brown sleeveless hoodie. On the back of the hoodie was the red Uzumaki swirl.

"Sorry I'm late, Sensei," said the blonde.

"It's ok...Naruto...please take a seat next to Shikamaru."

Giving a slight bow, Naruto walked up the steps to his seat.

The only thought everyone had was, _'THAT'S NARUTO!?'_

Clearing his throat, Iruka continued, "As I was saying, now we are going to learn some history."

Some groans were heard but ignored.

"Who can tell me the name of the first Hokage and his wife?"

Sakura raised her hand then Iruka picked her.

"Sensei, I can tell you the First Hokage's name as I'm sure even Naruto-baka can, but why do we have to know his wife?"

The teacher smiled before answering.

"That is a very good question as today's history lesson is really about Konoha's old ally, Uzushiogakure no Sato, or the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides."

Confusion and interest was around the room. Shortly after, Sakura raised her hand again.

"Sensei, I've never heard of that place, and I read a lot of books."

A sad expression crossed the man's face. "Sadly, Uzushiogakure is no more, for aiding Konoha in the war."

Silence filled the room.

"Does anyone know anything of Uzushiogakure?"

To everyone's surprise, Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes, Naruto?"

The blonde answered his teacher with a calm voice. "The First Hokage's wife and her clan are from there."

Everyone was stunned but most didn't believe the 'idiot'.

Iruka smiled. "That is correct, Naruto, and what is her clan's name?"

Sakura slammed her hands down and stood up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S CORRECT?! HOW DID THE DOBE KNOW IF I DIDN'T?!"

The teacher was not pleased with the pinkette. "Sakura, sit down! You are in enough trouble as is!" Once she sat down, he turned back to his whisker-marked student. "Please continue, Naruto."

The blonde nodded. "Her name was Mito Uzumaki, and her clan was the Uzumaki Clan."

A loud outburst of disbelief and insults errupted, all of which were aimed at a unphased Naruto.

The scarred man used the big head jutsu to shout, "QUIET!"

Almost immediately everyone was silenced.

"Naruto is correct. And YES, he is part of that clan. Naruto, can you please come here?"

Without a word, the teen walked to the front of the room, gaining everyone's attention. Once at the front of the room, he turned around. All eyes were on the blonde.

"Now, usually the Uzumaki clan has dark red hair. On rare occasions, though, they will be born with their non-Uzumaki parent's hair. The Uzumaki Clan is known for long life, which means Naruto will probably outlive everyone in this room if age is his end. Uzumakis are usually brash and hostile...some might add loud or burning with the power of youth, _as Gai would say'. _Finally..." He turned the boy around to show the Uzumaki swirl. "This is the clan logo of the Uzumaki Clan."

Everyone's eyes widened, including Sasuke's. Yet again, the pinkette stood up.

"BUT, SENSEI, I SEE CHUUNIN AND JONIN WITH THAT SWIRL ON THEIR CLOTHES!"

Iruka motioned for her to sit down. "You also see genin. You see..." he tapped his headband, "The swirl is in our leaf logo."

Everyone was stunned. Who knew the class clown had an important bloodline?

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Sasuke seething.

"Any questions?"

To his surprise, everyone raised their hands, including Shikamaru. Before he could answer any of them, though, the bell rang for lunch.

"Ok, everyone enjoy your lunch, and when we come back we will talk about stalking your prey!"

Naruto knew everyone would want to talk to him after what happened in class, so he quickly walked out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

_**Konoha Academy Training Yard**_

Naruto opened his bento box as he leaned against the lone tree. He separated his chopsticks, picked up a piece of sushi, and was about to eat until he saw Sakura and the ninja clan children, minus Sasuke, standing to his right.

The blonde sighed. "May I help you?"

Shikamaru spoke first. "Did you know?"

Naruto nodded while placing the sushi in his mouth.

"Why didn't you say anything? ... You could've been treated better," Sakura questioned.

He sighed again and motioned for them to sit down. Once they were all sitting, he began, "I didn't want to be liked for my name. Respect is EARNED, not GIVEN!"

The last sentence was said with venom, making Sakura wince.

Shino nodded. "A wise choice, Naruto-san."

The blonde waved him off. "Just 'Naruto' is fine, Shino. We have known each other for years."

He nodded at the response.

Now it was Ino's turn to chime in. "Hey, Uzumaki, what's with the change of clothes?"

Without looking at her he swallowed another bite of shrimp and answered, "Time for a change."

Those four little words sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Hey, Naruto, you crashing at my house again? I haven't seen Hana so lively since she became chunin."

Uzumaki shook his head. "Not tonight, Kiba. I have to sort out my new oufits and study a few scrolls. Tell your mother and Hana that I said, 'hi'."

Kiba nodded with a sad smile until he realized something.

"Wait..did you say that you had to...study?"

Naruto nodded while taking another bite from the bento box.

They all just stared at him in disbelief.

_'This is Naruto?'_

_'Troublesome.'_

_'Did I knock loose the real Naruto yesterday?'_

_'Naruto-kun...'_

_'It appears Naruto was more knowledgable than I first thought.'_

_'I wonder what food Naruto eats while he studies.'_

_'Damn, I'll miss his pranks..they made my day.'_

_'I was hoping he would scratch behind my ears again tonight'_

The bell rang, and everyone returned to class. When they were all seated, the rest of the day went pretty normal except Naruto actually took notes and paid attention.

* * *

_**Naruto's Apartment- After School**_

Once inside Naruto noticed it was empty except the bed and table. Worry took hold of him until he saw a note on the table. It read:

_Naruto-kun,_

_Don't worry about your things. They have been moved to the Inuzuka household. Tsume decided it was time you had a family in your life. She will tell you more once you arrive home._

_Sincerely,_

_The Third Hokage, AKA Jiji_

Mixed emotions filled Naruto as he slowly left the only home he's known.

* * *

_**Inuzuka House- 30 minutes Later**_

***knock knock***

_'I wonder who that is,' _thought Kiba as he opened the door. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

The blonde sighed before smiling. "I guess no one told you that I live here now."

Kiba's eyes were as big as dinner plates, but before he could say anything, Tsume walked up behind him.

"Ah, pup! You are right on time. Please come in."


End file.
